Stress
by Besseria
Summary: Many years had gone by and the surface of Cybertron is more than half repaired. Everyone seems happy with the almost repaired planet but Knock Out doesn't feel that way. He's stressed from work so he calls up a local... "business." Someone unexpected shows up to help relieve the stress. SSxKO
1. Chapter 1

**This was going to be a One-Shot but it starting getting ridiculously long that I decided to split it in half. **

**Enjoy this rather... mature fanfic. **

* * *

Knock Out walked down one of the many streets on Cybertron. He groaned, rubbing at his optics tiredly. He was just coming back from working at a hospital. He wasn't as skilled as any of the other doctors so for the entire time, ever since the hospital had been built, he had been working under Ratchet as an assistant. The older medic had deemed it wise to teach the younger mech 'proper' medical training.

Knock Out was annoyed by the whole thing but he had to admit to himself that he was learning new things. He would never say that out loud though... maybe.

He groaned, rubbing the area beside his optics. He was stressed. Really stressed... and tired. He wanted to recharge but he felt just too stressed right now to do so. He looked up at the sky as he walked, watching the fliers and ships being driven by grounders.

It had been years, many years, since Cybertron had been restored but there was still quite a lot of damage to fix. Knock Out could only guess that there was a quarter of Cybertron left to be repaired. Everyone on the metal planet had been helping out with the repairs as best as they can while some have been trying to start their own businesses instead.

There was no harm in doing that, everyone was being treated right. Everyone was helping each other, even if they didn't know the mech or femme.

Knock Out smiled lightly. Everything had changed and it only took a huge, massive war for everyone to put aside their differences and help one another. Once in awhile though there would be a few fights but nothing serious. Nothing like what started the war in the first place.

Knock Out's pedes began to ache and he was just beginning to realize that he had been walking the entire time from work. He was now stressed and sore. Great.

At least Ratchet had given him the next few days off. Apparently Knock Out had been so focused in his work and learning that the old medic thought it would be good for the younger mech to take a much needed break. He actually said that he deserved the time off.

Knock Out rubbed the back of his neck, turning his helm around to try and remove the stiffness from it. He looked up ahead, thankful that he didn't have to walk much further.

He lived in an apartment. One of those type of apartments that back before the war, only the wealthy could purchase because it took up the entire top floor. It was secluded but that's what he asked for. Well, it was more like him asking to live far from the rest of the team that had helped save Cybertron from both Megatron and Unicron.

Even though years have already gone by, he still wasn't used to his new lifestyle. Helping and saving injured lives than just putting them out of their misery. Especially since most of the time it had been Vehicons he had been working on... and Starscream.

He frowned then, his steps faltering slightly before he opened the door to the apartment's lobby. He hadn't seen the grey Seeker in years, not since that moment when Megatron had told his SiC that the Decepticons were no more. Starscream had took off in his jet mode shortly after and was never seen again.

Knock Out had been worried in the beginning but that had all but faded away over the years. He came to the conclusion that he either gotten himself deactivated or he's out there right now, keeping a low profile among the masses.

Knock Out shook his helm, exiting the lift that he had entered awhile ago. He walked up to the only door on the top floor and typed in the pass-code. His pass-code.

The door opened and he casually walked in like he always does. In the beginning, he had admired how large of an apartment he had but now it was nothing new to him. A large sectional couch with a large teleconsole in front of it with a small table between them. A small little area where he would keep his energon; low, regular, and high grade. A small hall leading to his berthroom and another berthroom that he had converted into an office with a way of communicating with anyone.

Comm. links had been deactivated after all.

He had put the communication system to some use. More like the others had already put it to some use. Sometimes Bumblebee or Smokescreen would contact him and ask if he wanted to go for a drive. He of course would go but lately he just hasn't been up to it. He was pretty sure that they were beginning to worry.

They had the right to be worried. He just hasn't been feeling right lately, feeling rather down. There had always been some sort of excitement back with the Decepticons but now... everything is quiet and calm. He was enjoying it at first of course, finally being able to get away from all the dangers to his finish.

He practically plopped face down onto the couch, not bothering with turning on the teleconsole. He felt stressed and he really wanted to do something to relieve it so he could recharge properly. He needed some excitement, that's what he needed.

A grin grew across his lips at a thought. When was the last time he treated himself to a little... excitement? The answer was of course before the war started. He got to his pedes and went to his office, going through a few numbers to find the right one before calling it up.

"Hello? This is _Grindings_, right? Oh good, I would like you to send someone. I don't care who, just send someone. Grounder, flier, mech, or femme, doesn't matter. Just... whoever is available right now. Even if its the less desirable one... Thank-you. Here's my address."

With that situated, Knock Out left his office with a rather big grin on his face. Oh, how much he had missed doing this. Usually he would carefully pick who he wanted but right now, he just wanted someone who could relieve the still present stress in his systems.

He began to pace, waiting, but he knew that it would take awhile. He decided that he was going to drink some high-grade before hand so he went to where his energon was. He swallowed a cube full of high-grade whole and he poured himself another but only went through half of it before the door buzzed.

He frowned. That was quick... must be a flier then. A fast flier.

Knock Out went to the door, opening it, giving whoever was there his most seductive look that he has ever done. He thought he did it pretty well.

The figure standing before the doorway turned to face Knock Out, optics closed as they bowed, "I have come as you requested to fulfill anything that you desire. For during this night..." their helm rose enough to become optic-level with Knock Out. A servo raised to gently cup the red mech's chin as their optics opened to look deep into his, "... I shall call you, master."

Well then, this was unexpected.

Knock Out stared long and hard, the seductive look that he was pulling off rather well vanished quickly. His gaze ventured around the mech before him. Wings... slender, high-heeled legs... long, sharp talons... a red crest adorning the mech's helm... yep, it was plainly clear who this was.

Knock Out's optics widened, "St-Starscream!?"

The mech before him frowned, "How do you know...?" he froze then, backing up slightly to look over the red mech before him. His optics widened as well, "Kn-Knock Out!? Wh-what are you doing here?"

Knock Out sputtered then, "ME!? I live here and I should be asking you the same thing. What are you doing...?" he paused, getting a better look at the Seeker. He frowned, pointing at the Seeker before him, "What is that... all over your frame? And that smell?"

Starscream was covered in what looked liked to be colourful ribbons, bows, streamers, stickers, and glitter. He looked plain ridiculous and the smell... well, it wasn't bad, rather pleasant actually.

Starscream frowned, looking down. He fiddled with his clawed-servos a bit before rubbing a servo behind his helm. Rather shamefully, "I-I'm here for some important business but it seems that I might have gotten the wrong address."

Knock Out frowned, realization hitting and he slapped his servo rather hard against his faceplate. He shook his helm, "You're at the right address."

Starscream frowned, "I'm pretty sure I'm not."

Knock Out looked back up at him, "No, you are. _Grindings_ right?"

Starscream's optics widened and he stumbled back a bit, "How..?"

Knock Out chuckled halfheartedly, "I'm the one who called. I'm your client for tonight."

Starscream opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He was too shocked.

Knock Out rolled his optics, turning around. He waved a servo, "Come in."

Starscream closed his mouth and reluctantly walked after him, the door closing behind. He stood in the middle of the room, looking around the large apartment. He was certainly surprised by the medic's ability to acquire such a place.

"So, Starscream." Said mech looked over to where the red medic was, which looked to be a station that was covered in different grades of energon and different sizes of energon cubes.

"Where have you been all this time?" Knock Out asked while he took a cube and filled it with high-grade, taking his half filled one with him over to the Seeker.

"Hiding and, well, unlike you, had to start work from the bottom," Starscream said and shook his helm when the medic handed him the full cube of high-grade.

Knock Out glared at him, "Take it. You deserve it more than I do."

Starscream reached out, taking the cube and only taking a sip from it.

Knock Out watched him for a second. He raised a brow-ridge, "So you stooped so low as to get a job as a pleasure bot?"

Starscream growled, "I had no other choice. All other places denied me... just because I was a Decepticon."

"But the Decepticons are no more or have they forgotten that?"

Starscream took a big swig from the high-grade. He shook his helm, "Oh no, they haven't forgotten. They just won't let me work because I still have this," he said and removed a collection of ribbons and bows from around his chest, revealing the red Decepticon symbol that was still there.

Knock Out stepped forward to touch the symbol. His finger-digits glided over it and he frowned, feeling scratches covering not only the symbol but the frame around it, "Were you trying to remove it?"

Starscream nodded his helm, "Yes. Emphasis on trying. Every time I try, it fragging hurts."

Knock Out looked up at him, "I never thought that you would decide to remove it. I was kind of thinking that you would take control of the Decepticons and appoint yourself leader."

The Seeker shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I did at first but after a certain... event, I decided to put everything behind me."

"What event?" Knock Out asked.

Starscream didn't answer but chugged the rest of his high-grade. He grimaced as he looked into the empty cube, "I would rather not talk about it."

Knock Out took the empty cube from him, "As you wish," he said and walked back over to refill the cube with more high-grade. He came back and handed it back to the Seeker who took a large drink from it.

Knock Out sipped from his. The way the Seeker was acting, this 'event' must be a rather touchy subject. He figuratively filed it away to ask him later. Right now, the sight of the gray Seeker made him wince, "For Primus' sake Starscream."

The Seeker looked at him, being rather confused, "What?"

Knock Out shook his helm, grabbing a streamer from his arm and pulled it off, "You look ridiculous. Seriously, how is this appealing to anyone?"

Starscream inspected one of his servos, staring at a ribbon that was entangled among his talons, "I really don't know. Maybe having something to peal off arouses them?" he took a sip this time from his high-grade.

Knock Out couldn't help but snort at the ridiculousness of that thought. He twirled his servo, the one not holding his cube, "Care to elaborate?"

Starscream's optics widened then and he stared down at the medic. He lifted his servos, backing up a bit, "I don't think I should."

One of Knock Out's brow-ridges rose, "You realize that at some point you're going to have to," he then grinned and rested his unoccupied servo on his hip, raising his other servo with the energon cube in a form of salute. He brought it to his lips to take a sip, still grinning, "I am your client after all," he said, giving the Seeker a seductive look behind the cube.

Starscream would have swallowed from uneasiness if he could.

The expression that he had made Knock Out laugh, "I'm only joking."

"... you're right."

Knock Out frowned, "Come again?'

Starscream looked at him intensely, "You are my client but..." he glanced away, "... it'll be kind of different since I know you."

Knock Out rolled his optics, smiling, "Yeah, it'll be kind of awkward."

"Really awkward," Starscream said then finished the rest of his high-grade. "That's why I would like some more high-grade to make it less awkward."

Knock Out frowned, "Oh, uh, that will be kind of a problem," he said.

"Problem? What kind of problem?"

Knock Out smiled guiltily, "We just finished off the last of my high-grade. I was planning to get more a few days ago but work had taken up my time."

Starscream vented heavily, shaking his helm, "Slag."

Knock Out finished off the last little bit that was in his cube and along with taking Starscream's empty one, he set them on the counter where the rest of the energon was.

"So... " Starscream said, rocking back and forth on his heels. "How is this going to work?"

Knock Out lifted a digit, "First, let me do you a favor."

Starscream was confused and watched the medic remove some tools from his subspace.

Knock Out gestured to the couch for the Seeker to sit, "Let me remove the Decepticon symbol for you."

Without a word, Starscream walked over to the couch and sat down. He was momentarily surprised by how comfy it was and he held back the urge to bounce on it.

Knock Out walked over and sat beside him, turning so he was facing him. He rested a servo on the Seeker's shoulder and pushed him until his back was against the couch, "Now, I need you to hold still. I don't want to make a mistake."

Starscream just nodded and rested his helm back, resting comfortably while Knock Out began to apply a solvent around the symbol.

"So, what have you been doing all this time?" he asked while he watched the red medic work.

Knock Out shrugged his shoulders, wiping some of the extra solvent away, "Well, after Unicron was sealed away in that canister that used to hold the Allspark and you disappeared somewhere along with Megatron, I was given the responsibility to be the Autobot's medic while they repaired Cybertron. It was like that for many years until Ratchet came back from Earth to take over," he explained while he picked up one of his tools that was shaped like a chisel. "He deemed it wise for me to become his assistant to help in treating all the new mechs and femmes that had been showing up on the planet."

Starscream frowned, "He pretty much demoted you."

Knock Out laughed, "Yea, he kind of did but I honestly don't mind. It's giving me the chance to learn new things that I never knew when I was taught to be a medic for the Decepticons," he began to chisel around the symbol carefully. He brushed some glitter out of the way, "Fragging glitter," he growled out.

Starscream chuckled lightly. He watched Knock Out work carefully then frowned, wondering something, "Why did you call _Grindings_ anyway?"

Knock Out brushed some more glitter out of the way, realizing that it was getting everywhere. The floor. The couch. Everywhere. He glanced up at Starscream for a second before going back to chiseling around the Decepticon symbol, seeing it loosening slightly, "I have been working really hard the passed couple days and I am not only tired but I'm stressed. I wanted something to help relieve my stress so I called _Grindings_ to see if there was someone there that could help."

"Are you still stressed?" Starscream asked.

Knock Out set down the chisel then picked up a pair of tweezers. He ex-vented heavily, "Yes, I am. I would like to recharge but can't when I'm stressed like this. That's why I called _Grindings_," he said then used the tweezers to carefully grab a hold of the Decepticon symbol and lifted it off the Seeker's chest.

Starscream watched as Knock Out held it up in front of his face. His gaze was on it for a bit before he looked at the red medic beyond it. Knock Out looked at the grey Seeker before him and frowned when he noticed that his gaze was on him.

"I think its about time that I remove that stress of yours," Starscream said, grinning slightly. It seemed that the high-grade he drank earlier was just enough.

Knock Out's optics widened a bit in surprise, his hold on the Decepticon symbol loosened and fell from the tweezers. He didn't bother to watch it fall. He just kept his optics on the Seeker beside him.

Knock Out's surprise vanished and he sat up straighter, a grin growing across his lips, "It's about time."

Starscream leaned forward, getting into Knock Out's faceplate. He reached up and took the tweezers from Knock Out's hold, tossing it to the floor, "You better get comfortable then."

Knock Out's grin grew and he stood up and went over to his favourite spot on the sectional couch, which happens to be in the corner. He sat down, crossing one leg over the other while he rested his arms on the back of the couch. He grinned over at Starscream who stood to his pedes.

"Let's get the show on the road," Knock Out said, his servos patting the back of the couch excitedly. "So, what's going to be the treatment?" he asked. He didn't get the chance to react when a high-heeled pede came down towards him and stepped onto his chest. Knock Out gasped, "Hey, watch the..." he was silenced suddenly when a talon was placed against his lips.

Starscream leaned forward, his pede grinding into the red mechs chassis as he grinned down at him, "Your paint? Oh don't worry, dear doctor," he drawled, making a shiver run down Knock Out's back. "Your paint job is the least of your worries."

Knock Out went to remove the Seeker's pede from his chest but was stopped when Starscream grabbed his wrists, "Ah ha, we will have none of that," Starscream said, shaking his helm. "The client isn't supposed to touch unless given permission to do so."

Knock Out snorted, letting his arms rest back on the back of the couch, "That's ridiculous."

"That's the rule."

"Why's that?" Knock Out asked.

Starscream leaned closer, "You could say that its a way to make clients... more eager."

"Oh ho, I'm liking this already but I would like a favor."

"What is it?"

Knock Out winced, "Can you remove your pede? Its kind of hurting me."

Starscream got a thoughtful expression then grinned, "But don't you like what you see?"

Knock Out was confused until he followed his gaze along the Seeker's leg until he saw what he meant. He was getting a rather nice angle of his pelvic plating. He smirked, "Nice."

Starscream chuckled lightly, removing his pede from the medic's chest, "Thought that you might like that."

Knock Out watched as the Seeker backed up and then sat down on the table that was there. He rested a servo behind him, leaning back on it as he crossed a leg over the other. His other servo reached for one of the ribbons attached to his frame and he pealed it off. While staring intensely at the red mech before him, he dragged the ribbon across many parts of his chassis.

Knock Out's gaze couldn't help but follow the ribbon. Up and down his legs. Across his arms. Even watched it move from his pelvis and up his chest. Once his gaze made it up to Starscream's faceplate, he saw that the Seeker was giving him a seductive look that he didn't know that he was capable of making.

And he was mesmerized by it. He couldn't look away.

Starscream noticed this and tossed the ribbon away, not watching as it fell on the floor. He uncrossed his legs and sat straighter. He raised his servos and rested them against his chest. He lowered them slowly, gliding his digits over seams and gaps in his frame.

Knock Out's optics followed his servos as they slowly traveled down his frame. The Seeker's servos glided down his sides and legs. He didn't notice the grin that the grey Seeker had once he changed things up and moved his servos to the inside of his thighs.

Starscream's grin grew when he heard the sound of fans kicking on. Works every time but he wasn't quite done. He slowly ran his servos closer to his pelvic plating, spreading his legs slightly apart as he gently caressed his digits against sensitive wiring, causing not only his frame to heat up slightly but also a small moan escape his lips.

The reaction from Knock Out was what he was waiting for. The red mech fidgeted in his seat and uncrossed his legs as he watched, biting his lower lip.

Starscream found that little moment to be enough and removed his servos, getting to his pedes.

Knock Out was confused for a second at first but was shocked once the Seeker rested a knee onto the couch beside him and swung his other leg over onto the other side, straddling his lap. The Seeker's servos rested against the red mech's chest as he leaned forward, enjoying the feel of the heat that was radiating from him, hearing the fans working hard to help cool him down. It wasn't really working very well.

Starscream's servos caressed against Knock Out's chest for a bit before traveling up his large shoulders. He stopped at his headlights though when he felt the medic flinch. A grin grew across the Seeker's lips, "What do we have here."

Knock Out gripped the back of the couch as Starscream began to trace his headlights gently. Yes, they were sensitive but not by much. All it did was make him flinch at the touch. The Seeker didn't stay there long though and his servos began to travel again. Down this time.

Starscream's servos traveled down the medic's sides and around his stomach, causing another flinch. It really amused him to get a reaction like that from him. Just before his servos made it to his pelvic plating, he stopped once the medic's frame froze.

Oh, he hit something sensitive. He looked down to see what his servos touched, seeing that there was a little bit of the plating around his waist sticking up from underneath his pelvic plating. He caressed it on either side and the type of reaction he got was rather unexpected.

Knock Out's optics closed tightly and he rested his helm back. His frame grew tense and more hot. His grip on the couch tightened more and he grit his denta together.

Starscream was definitely going to explore this further and began teasing the bit of plating more. A strained moan escaped the red mech's lips.

Oh, Knock Out was having a hard time holding back his temptations. No matter how badly he wanted to he couldn't. Not only was it because of that rule but because it was Starscream for Primus sake. More caresses and a fidget later caused another moan to escape. His frame was beginning to really heat up but he knew that a lot more would have to be done to relieve his stress.

Starscream decided to give him a break and moved on but decided to go back to it soon. He rested a servo on the red mech's crotch plating, causing him to gasp and lift his helm back up to stare at him with wide optics. The Seeker just grinned, feeling the large amount of heat emanating from the other side of the plating.

Oh, he had a plan for this. Starscream removed his servos but placed them on the medic's sides. He then began shuffling himself closer until he was sitting right on top of Knock Out's crotch plating.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Knock Out asked.

Starscream smirked, "Don't worry, you'll enjoy it," his smirk grew. "The place is called _Grindings_ for a reason."

* * *

**Pfft. Yea, I don't know what to say. **The next (last) chapter will be up later, need to finish it up and check it over.****


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second and final chapter.**

**Now it gets really mature.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Oh, Knock Out had no idea what to expect or how to react to the fact that Starscream was currently straddling his waist, sitting right on his rather hot crotch plating.

Knock Out was about to reply to the Seeker's recent comment but before he could, Starscream began rubbing himself against the medic's crotch plating, literally grinding himself against it.

Knock Out gasped and closed his optics, resting his helm back again, opening his mouth as he began to vent heavily. His servos clenched into fists this time, not bothering to grip the couch.

Starscream lowered his servos, going back to the bits of plating on the medic's waist as he continued to grind his hips. He caressed them lightly, a moan escaping the medic as he fidgeted. He could tell that he was preventing himself from arching his back so he decided to pinch the bit of plating. That did it.

Knock Out gasped, his servos suddenly grabbing onto Starscream's arms as he arched his back slightly. He could feel an overload coming on but it never did. It was no where near enough. More had to be done. He grit his denta, the temptation was growing stronger.

Starscream glared slightly down at the servos on his arms, "Knock Out, what did I tell you about the rule."

Knock Out vented heavily. Screw it.

He removed his servos from the Seeker's arms just to grab each side of Starscream's helm and pull him into a hard and passionate kiss.

Starscream being surprised wouldn't cut it. He was down right shocked by the medic's action. He couldn't pull away since the red mech had a firm grip on his helm. He soon got lost in the moment and let his optic-lids droop slightly.

When Knock Out finally pulled away, he was venting heavily, "Frag me," he managed out.

Starscream frowned, slightly in a daze, "Wh-what?"

Knock Out grit his denta, "I said frag me."

Starscream blinked a couple times, finally processing what the medic had said. He shook his helm, "I can't. Not when I'm working at a job like this."

Knock Out hissed, "I don't fragging care. Quit the job. Leave that lifestyle and stay here."

Starscream's optics widened at that, "What?"

"You heard me," Knock Out snapped. "Slaggit Starscream, just frag me already. I know you want to and don't lie because your systems are telling you otherwise."

Starscream glanced away, "I don't..."

"Starscream! Frag me!"

Said Seeker glanced at him.

"Frag me! Do it!"

Starscream bit his bottom lip.

"For frag's sake Starscream! FRA...!" Knock Out was cut off as Starscream crashed his lips against his. Knock Out immediately wrapped his arms around the Seeker's neck as he began to ravish his mouth, glossa sliding into the medic's mouth to try and claim dominance.

Without detaching his mouth from Knock Out's, Starscream stood up enough to lift the medic's legs, moved them apart and slid in between, moving as close as he could to his pelvic plating. With the red mech's legs wrapped around his waist now with his arms around his neck, the Seeker had rested his servos on the outside of his thighs.

Starscream pulled away from Knock Out a bit, keeping his forehelm against the medic's. They both were venting heavily and Starscream couldn't hold back a smirk as he looked down at the red mech.

Knock Out frowned, "What?"

"Oh nothing," Starscream said.

Knock Out didn't believe him because that was the Seeker's mischievous tone. He soon found out what he was planning because he could feel his servos gliding along his thighs. He continued watching the Seeker as he felt his servos begin to caress the inside of his thighs, causing a shiver to travel up his back.

Knock Out soon bit his lip when Starscream's servos lightly touched his interface panel.

Starscream leaned his mouth near Knock Out's audio, "Open up," Starscream whispered huskily into it.

Knock Out chuckled, opening his interface panel and letting his spike out, "I should be calling you master."

"Hmm..." the Seeker hummed thoughtfully as he let his servos slide to his now exposed interface equipment, smirking after, "... that's not a bad idea."

Knock Out gasped when one of the Seeker's taloned servos suddenly grab his spike. It was both a pleasant and unpleasant feeling and he liked it.

With his servo gripping the medic's spike he could feel the heat increasing from it and he got an idea.

Knock Out heard the familiar sound of another interface panel opening. Starscream shuffled himself closer and began to trail his lips down the medic's neck. Knock Out closed his optics, tilting his helm back as he enjoyed the Seeker's light teasing.

Starscream smirked suddenly, letting his own spike out beside the medic's. He then gripped Knock Out's and his own spike into the same servo, letting them rub against each other. The Seeker moaned lightly at the feel of the medic's warm spike against his own. The red mech's reaction was just as instantaneous.

Knock Out's servos gripped the Seeker's shoulders, biting his lip to prevent himself from making any noise.

Starscream could tell that the red mech was holding back just by how tense his frame had gotten, "Now, now, Knock Out," he said huskily into his audio, smirking. "You need to obey your master." Starscream then growled out, "Don't hold anything back," it sounded much like a order as he gripped their spike's together. Hard. A groan escaping from his lips.

Knock Out's grip tightened then on the Seeker's shoulders, letting out a moan.

Starscream smirked at the medic's reaction, leaning back to get a look at his faceplate, "There you go. That wasn't too hard, now was it."

Knock Out's optics opened and he glared at the Seeker, "Shut up."

"Oh, such insubordination," Starscream tsked. He then looked down, smirking, "I may need to fix that."

Starscream let his spike go but kept a hold on Knock Out's. His other servo, on the other hand, slid lower. His digits found the medic's valve and began tracing it lightly, smirking when the red mech fidgeted and flinched at his touch.

Knock Out's venting became heavy and uneven. Now that was a really sensitive area. It was sensitive for everyone.

Starscream didn't let Knock Out prepare himself and he slid a digit into the medic's valve, making the red mech choke back a moan and close his optics. He was about to add another digit but realized something. The medic's valve was already dripping with lubricants.

Starscream smirked, "Well, well, this is a surprise," he said and slid his second digit into the medic's valve. The red mech's frame began to shake slightly as he grit his denta together. Starscream pressed the two digits against the wall of the medic's valve, receiving a rather erotic moan, "You're already... well... wet."

One of Knock Out's optics cracked open and he glared at the Seeker, "Well I did... tell you... to frag me," he growled out but then moaned again when a third digit was inserted in him.

Starscream's smirk turned to a simple smile, "So you did," he removed the digits, causing the medic's frame to relax. "Well then, shall we take this to... let's say... your berthroom?"

A smirk went across Knock Out's lips, "Thought you'd never ask," he said then grabbed one of the Seeker's shoulder plating and lifted it off his shoulder.

Starscream's optics widened as he watched, "H-how...? When...?"

Knock Out smirked, tossing the shoulder plate away, waving his digits at him after, "Servos of a doctor. Remember?"

Starscream glared, "Oh you little..." he didn't let himself finish and decided on to just crash his mouth against Knock Out's. He ravished the medic's mouth again for a bit before he pulled away and stood up, hooking an arm under the medic's knees and lower back. He then carried the red mech bridal style down the adjacent hall. He glanced in the first room, seeing that it was an office. He continued on to the next room, the door opening on its own from sensing him.

He stood there at the edge of the berth, amazed by its size. He turned his helm to look at Knock Out still in his arms, "Seems like you were prepared."

Knock Out chuckled, resting a servo on the side of the Seeker's faceplate, "I don't know what you are talking about," he said and pressed his lips against his.

Starscream smiled in the kiss and carried the medic to the berth, laying him down first before positioning himself between his legs above him. He pressed his lips harder against the red mech's, prying his mouth open enough to slide his glossa inside.

He gripped the medic's waist and went to lift him up but stopped, pulling away, "Wait, this isn't going to work."

Knock Out frowned, "What do you mean this won't work?"

"What I meant was..." Starscream paused, his gaze going somewhere behind the medic. He bit his lip, "Your wheels... they're kind of causing a problem."

Knock Out snorted, "Oh don't worry about that," he said then sat up a bit, reaching behind his back. "That's why I'm able to do this."

The sound of clicking was heard and he brought out the two wheels that were originally attached to his back. He tossed them to the floor before laying back, getting comfortable. He grinned up at the Seeker, "Better?"

Starscream chuckled, leaning down to him, "Yes."

"Oh, wait," Knock Out said quickly, putting a digit to the Seeker's lips. He reached over to his other shoulder plate and removed it, tossing it to the floor, "Now its better."

Starscream growled, despite the grin that decided to appear on his lips, before reattaching his lips to the medic's. His servos gripped the red mech's waist and he lifted him, positioning the medic's valve up with his spike.

Knock Out's servos gripped the side of Starscream's helm, pulling him away slightly. He growled, "Frag me."

Starscream smirked, "What is the magic word?"

"Frag me... master," Knock Out vented out, sounding rather seductive.

That wasn't the word he was expecting but it was way better than saying please. It seriously sent a shiver down the Seeker's back.

Starscream lowered his helm to the medic's audio, "Permission granted... dear doctor," he said huskily. He shuffled himself forward enough to slide his spike into the medic's wet valve.

The feel of the Seeker entering him caused a small whine to escape Knock Out's lips. He couldn't figure out what to do with his servos so he rested them on the Seeker's now bare shoulders.

Starscream raised his helm, enjoying how the medic felt around him. He kept a servo on the red mech's waist while he moved his other servo to place beside his helm. He needed something to support himself as he pulled back a bit, pushing his spike back into the medic right after.

Knock Out grit his denta as Starscream pulled out then pushed back into him repeatedly. After a little while, he rested his helm back against the berth, letting himself get lost in the pleasurable feelings that washed over him. He let his tense frame relax and he opened his mouth to let out a small moan as he vented heavily.

"Faster," Knock Out managed out.

"What's the word?" Starscream couldn't help himself.

Knock Out growled in annoyance but it was soon lost in a moan, "Master."

Starscream gripped the medic's waist a little firmer and quickened his pace slightly, causing some rather nice moans to escape the red mech. He moved slightly every thrust, trying to see if he could hit the medic's sweet spot.

A loud, strained moan soon escaped Knock Out and Starscream kept his thrusts on that one, particular, spot.

Knock Out could now not only feel his fans straining to keep his frame cooled down but he could also feel a much needed overload coming on. Almost there. Just a little longer.

He grit his denta together, "Frag," he vented out, closing his optics.

Starscream was feeling the same thing. He could feel his own overload coming up fast along with the fact that his fans were straining to contain his overheating systems. He was pretty sure that Knock Out was close as well.

"H-harder... please... m-master," Knock Out said between much needed vents.

Starscream didn't need to be told twice. He gripped one of the red mech's legs and lifted it higher up his waist, using his other servo to grip his shoulder. He pulled back and thrust hard this time into the medic, keeping to his sweet spot.

Knock Out's grip on Starscream's bare shoulders tightened, "Frag," he gasped, arching his back slightly. Each time the Seeker's spike was thrust hard into him, a moan would escape. He soon grit his denta, his moans growing louder as small sparks began to appear out of gaps in his frame. His overload.

Knock Out's servos gripped Starscream's bare shoulders hard as he arched his back higher when the full power of his overload hit, a loud moan belonging to the red medic reverberated in the room.

Starscream felt not only Knock Out's valve tighten around his spike but he felt his overload. It ended up urging his own and he groaned from the sudden expel of energy that he released. The surge caused the red medic to moan loudly again before collapsing.

They all but halted everything, except the fact that they were venting quite hard to cool their systems. Knock Out stayed where he was and winced when he felt Starscream pull his spike out of his valve. While the Seeker went to lay next to him, he found it necessary to close his interface panel.

Starscream heard the click of Knock Out's panel closing and he did the same just as he laid down on his side, propping himself up with an elbow and rested his helm in his servo. He watched the medic vent hard to cool his systems while he did the same. He rubbed at his optics, feeling the need to recharge creeping up on him.

"Thank-you... "

Starscream removed his servo from his optics to look down at Knock Out, seeing how his optics drooped heavily in exhaustion. The Seeker frowned, "For what?"

Knock Out snorted, "For this of course," he smiled softly as his optics closed. "I needed it."

Starscream reached a servo over and rested it on the side of the medic's faceplate, making him turn his helm to look at him. He stroked his thumb-digit across his cheek gently, "You feel better now? The stress is gone?"

Knock Out let out a heavy, tired filled ex-vent, rolling over onto his side so he was up against Starscream. He closed his optics, tilting his helm forward so his forehelm was resting against the Seeker's chest, "Yes."

Starscream rested an arm around the medic, having his servo rub his back. He felt his exhaustion growing stronger so he decided to rest his helm down on the berth. He slid his other arm under the red mech's helm to make laying down in this position more comfortable. He was about to close his optics but felt the medic's servos on his chest. He looked down and saw him inspecting the spot where his Decepticon symbol was, brushing away more glitter at the same time.

Knock Out paused in his work, his servos lowering, "I missed you, you know."

"Why is that?" Starscream asked.

Knock Out shook his helm lightly and looked up at him, "Because you were the only one I considered as a friend. Back before the war ended."

Starscream frowned, "What about the Autobots? Aren't they your friends now?"

Knock Out was silent for a bit, lowering his helm to rest it back against the Seeker's chest, "It's not the same."

Starscream removed his servo from the medic's back to cup his chin to make him look back up at him. He smiled, "I wouldn't mind being more than just friends," his smile then faltered to a frown. "Unless you already have someone."

Knock Out chuckled softly, "No, I don't have anyone. If I did, you wouldn't be here," he reached up to rest a servo on the side of the Seeker's faceplate. "Being more than friends? I'd like that," he smirked, unable to resist. "_Herr Kommandant_."

Starscream laughed at that, leaning forward to press his lips against the medic's. He held it for a few seconds before pulling away, "Get some recharge. You'll need it."

Knock Out snorted, getting comfortable against the Seeker, "You got that right," he said tiredly and closed his optics.

Starscream went back to rubbing the medic's back gently, closing his optics. Shortly after he heard Knock Out's systems even out, letting him know that he fell into recharge, he soon followed after.

* * *

Knock Out opened his optics, smiling to himself at how he felt after a well deserved recharge. He stretched slightly, hearing a few of his joints snap back into place before he froze. He was laying on his front on... something. He glanced down. Or someone. He rubbed at his optics, making sure he wasn't seeing things before looking back.

Yep, he wasn't seeing things. Starscream was laying on his back, still in recharge with his arms slightly wrapped around the medic's waist, keeping him secure against his front.

Knock Out woke up thinking that it was just a very realistic dream that he had. Nope. Not at all.

He rested his helm back onto the Seeker's chest, listening to the soft hum of his systems on standby and the steady beat of his spark pulse. He glanced up at the Seeker's faceplate, looking rather peaceful as he recharged.

The Seeker must have sensed that he was being watched because his systems began to power up out of standby, his arms tightening slightly around the medic. His optics opened and he lazily looked at Knock Out. His optics offlined then onlined again before he rubbed at them. Once he looked back, he saw the red mech smirking at him.

"Recharge well?" the medic asked casually.

Starscream smirked, "I should be asking you that."

Knock Out stretched some more, hearing and feeling a rather satisfying pop come from his back. He relaxed after, "I can't remember the last time I recharged that well."

Starscream shrugged his shoulders, resting a servo on the side of the medic's helm and began stroking it lightly, "Stress can do that to a mech. Makes one feel like they can recharge for days after its relieved," he then smirked. "Or you probably just needed a good fragging."

Knock Out snorted, "Probably."

They laid there in comfortable silence a little longer before the red medic patted the Seeker's chest, "No matter how much I enjoy laying here in your arms." Starscream chuckled at that. "I need some energon. How about you?"

"I could go for some," the Seeker replied then removed his arms from around the red mech so he could get up.

Knock Out stood up and was about to walk to the door but stopped, turning around to watch Starscream sit up and set his pedes on the floor. The red medic glared, "I'm not responsible for cleaning this up," he said, gesturing everywhere.

Starscream had one of his shoulder plates in his servo and looked around at what Knock Out was talking about. Glitter. Glitter everywhere. Along with some ribbons, bows, and streamers. All over not only the floor but also the berth. It was everywhere.

At least the stickers managed to stay attached to the Seeker's frame. That would have been a pain if they got stuck somewhere.

Starscream rubbed the back of his neck, "Oops," he said then chuckled lightly. "I guess I'll work on that later."

"You better," Knock Out said then turned to leave the room.

"Wait, Knock Out. Aren't you forgetting your wheels?" the Seeker asked, halting in his process of removing a sticker off his shoulder plate.

Knock Out just waved a servo, "I'll put them back on later. Come out for your energon when your ready," he said before the door closed behind him.

Starscream sat his shoulder plate on the berth and took the time to stand up and go around the room, picking up the ribbons, bows, and streamers that were loose along the floor. He tossed them into a nearby waste bin then looked around, grimacing. The glitter was going to be harder to clean up.

He decided on doing the rest later like he said, going over to the berth to pick up his shoulder plate. He managed to get it secured probably and was about to reach for his other but stopped. He frowned, going over to the other side of the berth. Wasn't there. He checked under the berth. Wasn't there either.

He tapped his chin with a digit in thought. Now where could it have gone? It couldn't just sprout legs and walk away...

A shiver ran down the Seeker's back at that thought.

He walked towards the door, wondering if the medic had seen it.

Knock Out on the other hand wasn't having much luck either. Once he stepped out of the hall and into the main room, a familiar voice made him freeze in his tracks.

"Yo Knock Out, did you throw a party without us or something? There's glitter and streamers and stuff everywhere."

Oh scrap.

* * *

**Earlier**

Bumblebee typed away at the control panel, the door sliding open after.

"Seriously 'Bee, how can you remember his pass-code?" Smokescreen asked.

Bumblebee smiled, taping the side of his helm, "It helps when you have it saved in your memory banks," he said then walked in. "Besides, Knock Out gave us the code because he trusted us with it."

Smokescreen groaned, following the yellow mech in, "But its so long," he whined, the door sliding closed behind him.

"Good thing I came along then," Bumblebee said then stopped in the middle of the room, frowning.

Smokescreen almost ran into him when he stopped, "Hey, what's the matter?" he asked while he went around him. He stood beside him and followed his gaze, optics landing on the glitter covered floor. A trail of it was coming from the door that they just came from and went toward the couch which was covered in way more glitter, a few ribbons and streamers.

"Aww, not cool. He had a party without us."

Bumblebee shook his helm, "I don't think he had a party."

Smokescreen frowned, "Why do you say that?"

The yellow mech walked over to Knock Out's energon station, inspecting it, "Because there's only two used energon cubes," he picked one up and sniffed it. His brow-ridges rose, "Judging by the smell, they had high-grade in them."

Smokescreen walked over to the front of the couch, "So he had someone over?" he asked then looked down when he kicked something. He frowned and picked it up.

"Seems like it," Bumblebee said and set the cube back down.

Smokescreen shrugged his shoulders, "I still think he had a party."

Bumblebee looked over at the rookie, seeing him inspecting a... a... what was that? He had no idea what it was but it was covered in stickers, glitter and... was that a bow on it? "What is that?"

Smokescreen frowned, "I have no idea but..." he turned it in his servos, "... but it looks really familiar."

Bumblebee took a step towards him, "Yea, it does look familiar."

The sound of a door opening made their helms look up towards the hall. They saw Knock Out step out and Smokescreen was the first to speak.

"Yo Knock Out, did you throw a party without us or something? There's glitter and streamers and stuff everywhere."

Knock Out had froze in his tracks when the rookie spoke and he turned his helm to them, optics widening. He sputtered, "Wh-what are you guys doing here?"

Bumblebee frowned, "We heard from Ratchet that you had the next few days off so we came over because we not only haven't seen you but we haven't hanged out in awhile."

"Also see if you wanted to go for a drive. Maybe even race," Smokescreen added, setting the thing he found onto the small table. "I know that you haven't had time to do that."

Knock Out shook his helm, raising his servos and taking a small step back, "Even though the offer is really tempting, right now isn't a very good idea."

"Why's that?" Bumblebee asked while Smokescreen took a seat on the couch... right in the corner.

Knock Out noticed and quickly put a servo over his mouth, trying to hold himself back from smiling, "I-I wouldn't sit there if I were you."

Smokescreen frowned, "Why? Is this your spot?" he asked then looked at the floor when something under the table caught his optic.

"Umm, well, yes... but I don't think you want to know why."

Smokescreen picked up what he saw and held it up between his finger-digits, giving the medic a serious look, "Can you tell me why you have this in your apartment?"

Knock Out's vents hitched and he frowned. It was Starscream's red Decepticon symbol.

Bumblebee frowned, seeing the red medic's reaction to seeing it, "Knock Out... who does that belong to?"

Knock Out opened and closed his mouth, trying to figure out what to say but nothing came to mind.

"Uhhh, it's... uh... it's..."

"Hey Knock Out, have you seen where my other shoulder plate went?" Starscream asked as he walked out of the hall, stopping beside the medic at the sight of the two visitors. He flinched back and hid behind Knock Out when he saw their servos turn into blasters, Smokescreen standing up off the couch.

Before they could raise them to point at the Seeker, Knock Out had taken his staff out of subspace and in one quick motion extended it and pointed it at the two mechs before him. The prong on the end sparked and he glared at them, "Don't you dare."

"But its Starscream," Smokescreen said.

"I know who it is," Knock Out snapped. "And he's not going anywhere, he's staying here with me."

Bumblebee relaxed, turning his blasters back into servos, "Why is he here?"

Knock Out waited until Smokescreen changed his blasters back into servos before lowering his staff but he kept it out. He rested a servo on his hip, standing straighter while holding his staff upright at his side, "I called him."

Smokescreen frowned, "Why?" he asked, sitting back down.

Knock Out glanced away, "No reasons."

Starscream looked over the red medic's shoulder, looking over at the rookie. His optics widened at what he saw on the table, "Ah ha!" he walked over quickly, snatching it up. "There's my other shoulder plate."

As the Seeker began to attach it back to its original spot, Smokescreen watched, "That was your shoulder plate?"

Bumblebee frowned, noticing the Seeker's frame. "Why are you covered in party decorations?"

"Yes, its my shoulder plate and I was taking care of some business," the Seeker replied.

"Party business?" Smokescreen asked.

"You could call it that," Starscream said and once it was back where it should be, he looked down at the rookie. He didn't bother to hold back the grin that spread across his lips as he walked back towards the red medic, "I wouldn't sit there if I were you."

Smokescreen was confused, "Seriously, what's wrong with this spot? Why? Is it because its covered in glitter?"

Starscream walked up beside the red mech, seeing him grin and slightly nod his helm.

The Seeker came up behind Knock Out, wrapping his arms around the medic's waist while he rested his chin on his shoulder. He winked over at the rookie, "No reasons," he smirked.

Bumblebee's optics widened in realization, just noticing the fact that not only was Knock Out covered in glitter as well and his wheels weren't on his back but also the fact that both red mech and Seeker were covered in scratches. It was a surprise that Knock Out hadn't flipped about his paint job yet, "Did you guys...?"

He didn't get a chance to finish because Smokescreen stood quickly, "EWWWW! EWEWEWEEWEW!" he jumped away from the couch. "EWWWW, THAT'S SO GROSS!"

Knock Out was unable to hold it back any longer and began to laugh. Starscream laughed as well at the rookie's misery.

Smokescreen stood over beside Bumblebee, shaking his servos in disgust, "I can't believe you did it on the couch. People sit there!"

Knock Out was calmed enough to talk, a smile still present though, "Technically we did that in the berthroom."

Starscream smirked, "The foreplay however... "

"ARGH! EVEN WORSE!" Smokescreen yelled.

Bumblebee couldn't help but laugh as well. He looked over at Knock Out, still in the Seeker's arms. He smiled, "Are you sure your alright with him staying here? What if the others find out? Especially Arcee."

Knock Out literally waved it off, "I'll explain what's going on later. Right now..." he glanced over his shoulder at the Seeker, giving him a soft smile, "... I just want to enjoy it without anything bad happening."

Starscream smiled softly back, lightly pressing his lips against the medic's.

Smokescreen started making gagging noises but then Bumblebee punched him in the arm, "Ow!" the rookie complained, rubbing his sore arm.

Starscream pulled away and glared over at the rookie. Knock Out just shook his helm.

Bumblebee turned back to the red medic and the Seeker, "Should we, uh, come back later then?"

"Hmm... yea, make it later. We still haven't had our morning energon," Knock Out explained.

Bumblebee nodded his helm, "Understandable," he looked over at Smokescreen. "We'll come back later."

"Finally," the rookie headed towards the door but stopped half way, turning back around. "Oh, uh, here," he tossed something at the Seeker.

Starscream caught it easily, opening his servo to see his Decepticon symbol.

Smokescreen smiles, "That belongs to you," he said then continued his way to the door.

Bumblebee smiled, waving as he walked towards the door after the rookie, "Have fun you two."

Knock Out vented heavily in relief once the door closed behind them, "Thought they'd never leave," he said then pulled away from the Seeker, collapsing his staff and putting it back into his subspace. He walked towards his energon station, taking two clean cubes and filling them with regular energon.

He handed one out to the Seeker, taking a drink from his.

Starscream walked towards him, taking the cube and taking a large drink. He took a few more steps forward until he got the red mech to back up against the wall. He leaned forward, smirking, "Ready for another round?"

Knock Out snorted, raising his cube to his mouth, "Not until you not only clean your mess and your frame of all those ribbons and what not. Especially the glitter."

Starscream groaned.

"And..." Knock Out lifted a digit, optics narrowing, "... you contact _Grindings_ and let them know you quit. I will not have you work there anymore and have a lifestyle like that. Am I clear?"

Starscream was surprised by the sudden seriousness from the medic so he nodded his helm, "Yes, I'll do that."

Knock Out placed the digit against the Seeker's lips, smirking, "Then maybe, just maybe, we can have some fun after..." his smirk grew, "... master."

* * *

**Well there you go. The One-Shot that turned into a Two-Shot.  
**

**I was having slight difficulties with the section where Bumblebee and Smokescreen were involved.**

**In my opinion, I think that Starscream and Knock Out would make great frag-buddies.**

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
